


Post-Christmas Kiss

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [27]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cell Phones, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Instagram, Kissing, Kono Finds Out, M/M, Mistletoe, Post Christmas, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "I think mistletoe is supposed to expire after Christmas, but I'll make an exception for you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Dialogue Only" on the 100 words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/). Also inspired by this tumblr prompt: http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/154964980459/imagine-your-otp-kissing-under-some-mistletoe-when

"Danno, look. There's still a bit of mistletoe up."

"Huh, I wonder who put that up?"

"Probably Kono."

"Probably."

"So... we  _are_  alone right now."

"I noticed that, too. I think mistletoe is supposed to expire after Christmas, but I'll make an exception for you."

"Really?"

"Just this once."

"Mmm."

"Hey, what's that noise? Kono?"

"Merry belated Christmas, guys."

"Were you taking a picture?"

"Yep, and now it's going on Instagram. Hashtag 'about time,' and... we're done."

"What do you mean with that hashtag?"

"Relax, Danny. I'm just excited. This is going to get me so many likes and followers."


End file.
